Journey To The Past
by Iceis
Summary: Bulma's dad makes a new invention which enables you to go the past and when you leave they'll never rember you were there. Well Bulma gets a little curious about Vegeta's past life....A little too curious!
1. flash past

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did then I wouldn't be doing this right now.

a/n: Hey everyone its me again!!! I decided id take a break from humor fics and do a little more romantic type fic. I got this idea from just sitting at home with nothing to do. (I stayed home from school) well I hope you like the fic.!!!! And please r+r, I love reviews!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Journey to the past 

"BULMA GET DOWN HERE!!!!" DR. Briefs , Bulma's dad called from his lab.

Soon he heard loud thumping coming down the stairs into the lab.

"What…what ..what is it dad what happened!!!!" Bulma said out of breath from running.

"I cant believe it I just made a new invention one that could change life's!!!!! 

"What invention dad you never said anything about a new invention before???"

"I never told you cause I wanted it to be a surprise. Its almost exactly like a time machine!!! But here's the best part. You can go anywhere anytime in the universe and when you come back from that time nothing should change. All the people you would meet would forget you as soon as you left there time. It's almost like a virtual reality thing but its real. If you die in the place your at you just automatically come back to here, but the bad thing is that you would be able to feel al the pain from dieing….."

Bulma looked at him like he was a nut. "………um how do you know all that works??? Have you tested it?"

"Well……no….but if my calculations are correct even if it fails no harm could come out of it. So why don't you give it a go!!!" 

Bulma looked at him strangely. "uuummmm….are you sure its safe?" She picked up the small device and looked at it from all angles.

"100% sure!!!" Dr. Briefs said with a smile.

"Ok I guess ill try it…..but how do I get back out of the time and back here?" 

"Well the device hooks onto your ear. When you go into the time frame you want there should be a little mechanical looking button on the back of your neck."

"Ok where should I go do first?"

"How bout you go back in your past and see you again when you were little!! No big harm should come out of that." 

"Ok show me how you would set the coordinates for the places I want to be able to go" Bulma said starting to wander why she was doing this. *this couldn't be able to work but rarely has one of my dads inventions not worked. I guess ill humor him. And plus if it does work how he said it should this will be awesome.!!!*

"Ok here's the different buttons……." Dr. briefs went on describing how to work it for Bulma for a few minutes.

"Ok so how old should the younger Bulma be when I go into the past? Oh and you cant go into the future?" Bulma asked laying back onto the table.

"how about 10? And no you cant go into the future. That would ruin life wouldn't you say?" Dr. briefs said with a laugh.

"uuhhh….sure. But what about eating and stuff like that?"

"Well you can do whatever you want in that time you could stay there for years if you wanted to. But in our time you'll only be gone for a few seconds. So I doubt you'll starve or anything."

"Ok dad!" she said putting the contraption on her ear and laying back, closing her eyes. She brought her hand up to her ear and was about to press the button. "Wish me luck dad!" and with a press of the button she was gone.

"Oh my hope this works perfectly!!! Shell have a lot of fun I know it!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma woke up laying on the ground in some woods.

"Omg this looks ssooo familiar!!!" Bulma said getting up from her spot. She looked all over her body looking for any defects. *thank god all my body parts came with me. I hope!!! * "well all I can say is you did it dad!!" Bulma said starting to walk around.

She looked around to try to recognize exactly where she was. She heard a sound of water running when she started to get near some high leaf covered bushes. 

*I got it I know where this is!!! I used to come out here every other day!!*

Bulma opened the bushes and looked through them. She saw a little girl sitting on a rock in front of a beautiful waterfall. The girl had Beautiful blue hair just like herself. She was sitting next to a large rock writing in a journal.

Bulma started to walk up to the girl that she knew as her younger self. She could here little Bulma humming to a tune. Bulma started to come closer as not to disturb her. She long since forgotten that tune and Couldn't remember where she heard it from. Soon Bulma was almost right behind the little Bulma. Bulma started to hum with little Bulma to the tune. 

The little girl looked up from what she was doing.

"Mama?" She said then turned around. "Oh my, I'm sorry I thought you were my mom. Is there anything I can do you for?" She said smiling happily.

"Oh no I'm sorry I just….I like that song a lot…..I know it from somewhere?" Bulma said not wanting to tell her where she was from.

"Really my mom sings it to me all the time to help me sleep….I thought she made it up? That's strange that you know it." Little Bulma said. "Oh and I'm sorry I don't think we were properly introduced. My Name is Bulma and yours?" 

Bulma smiled down at her politeness. She couldn't believe how much she changed.

"My name?…. It's um Its also Bulma….." She said thinking *hey having the same name wont harm anything.*

"Oh wow, we have the same name and eye and hair color. Plus we both know that song !!!! That really weird…Yay now we can be really pretty together!!!" Little Bulma said "hey do you want to go for a swim the waters always warm for some reason." She asked jumping into the water. 

Again Bulma smiled. She remembered the times she would come down here to get away from the world to write in her journal. Also her mothers song she hadn't heard it in so long It brought tears to her eye's.

Bulma walked up to the water and only took off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the water. 

"Hey how did you know how to get here I thought I was the only one who knew about this place?"

Little Bulma asked.

"Well I was just taking a walk and kinda just found my way here…" Bulma lied.

"Oh well you come back here anytime you want. I come back here all the time. All the electronics and machinery I work with at my age gets to me. Its to much pressure….." Little Bulma said in a sad manner.

Bulma looked at her amazed. She used to always feel that way, but she never was open enough about that topic to admit it. When she was 14 her parents thought she was a perfect genius. Little did they know that even thought Bulma thought she was very smart to all the stress it was on her. Including the fact that she didn't get out much. In fact she got tutored at home cause the first time she went to school everyone made fun of how smart she was and called her a nerd.

"I know how you feel…" Bulma said taking off her over shirt and throwing it next to her then throwing her body into the warm water. "But it'll get better I promise!!!"

"You know what this sound very weird but even thought I barely know you I feel like I've known you forever. Like I can share anything with you. Are you a genius to?" Little Bulma asked splashing around in the water.

"Well I guess you could say that." Bulma said with a smile. Then splashed a little water at her.

For about ten minutes they swam and talked but the sun started to fall and the sky turned to a pinkish red.

"Bulma I have to go home. Will you meet me here tomorrow? Please you're my best friend right now!!!! Please we have ssooo much in common!!! "Little Bulma asked sitting on a big rock looking at the sky.

Bulma had thought this was a horrible position. If she left then the younger Bulma would forget she was ever there. Then she thought about staying, but thought against it thinking it would only make it harder for her to leave.

"I'm sorry, I'm moving tomorrow I wouldn't be able to see you again. My job wont allow me to make anymore sacrifices like today…." Bulma lied again sadly. 

"Oh….. I guess I was meant to be lonely after all…." Little Bulma said a tear falling from her eye.

Bulma sat there in shock she used to say that all the time in fact she said that the night her and Vegeta had there first kiss. Little did she know of all the adventure's she would have with Goku and all the fun times shed have with Yamcha. Also meeting Vegeta on Namek and finding out later you fell in love with him. Then she thought, *some day she'll be here doing this exact same thing with the 10 year old me again. In fact she probably had one of the most adventures in a year then most people had in there life!!!

"Don't say that! That's not true. I swear on the name of heaven that you will have the most exciting life in the world just watch." Bulma said walking over to her. "Well I got to go now. And trust me as your best friend you will love your life!!! Just give it time. I guess ill be going now." Bulma reached for the button on the back off her neck and was about to press it when Little Bulma ran over to her and hugged her tightly. 

"PLEASE NOO !!! I don't want you to go!!" Little Bulma said letting all tears flow. 

Bulma bent down to her and told her not to worry. Then Bulma gave her a small kiss in her cheek. 

Again Bulma put her hand to the back of her neck and while holding Little Bulma tightly pressed the button just as a tear fell out of her eye. So when she disappeared that was all that was left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a flash Bulma was awake and looking into her fathers eyes. A suddan jolt of pain shot through her head. She grabbed the back of her head painfully and shut her eye's. Her dad ran into the other room and got her a few invented pills for her.

"I'm sorry Bulma I forgot to tell you the Side effect of using this, But these pills take the pain away instantly. You're lucky I looked at all angles of this project." Her dad said slipping the pills into her mouth. 

Almost as soon as she swallowed it the pain stopped. 

"Thanks dad!! Your project was a success!! Everything happened perfectly!!" She called out to him hugging him tightly. 

Then she thought about what had happened in the past. Another tear slipped out of her eye. Her dad looked at her questioningly. 

"What happened dear?" 

"Nothing dad it was just…….lets just say I remember a lot of old things and when I left her I felt horrible." 

"Her?"

"Bulma, the 10 year old me!" 

"How long did you stay there?"

"Only like a half an hour….." Bulma was about to continue the explanation about what happened there, not actually wanting to, When Vegeta called to her.

"WOMAN!!!!" Vegeta called from the stairs leading down to the lab. "WHERES MY DINNER!!!!

"I'm coming!!!" Bulma yelled moving off the table. " Here dad. Ill just say it was invigorating. I'm going to try it again sometime." Bulma said running up the stair.

"But wait Bulma, if you use it to much right now it will malfunction. It's only a test project." He called up after her.

Bulma just said sure not thinking about just the task ahead of her.

Bulma walked into the kitchen to see Vegeta waiting there with little or no patience left.

"So what do you want today?" she called out happily. 

"anything edible." Vegeta said trying not to yell at her for being late. "You know on my planet if you where late you were killed!" 

"Well were not on your planet are we!!! Plus how would you know I thought it was destroyed when you were young?"

"It was, but I was old enough to know things. I was seven when I was taken by freeza. Stupid onna!." 

Bulma just looked at him weird and started dinner.

*hummm…. I wander what Vegeta's life was like back then?* Just as she said that an evil smirk crossed her face.

"What are you thinking about that's making your face so demented?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"None of your business!!!!" Bulma yelled at him.

* I wander what will happen if..* Bulma thought but was interrupted by Vegeta. 

"Stop making your face ugly I'm about to eat!!!! Vegeta yelled at her.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Later that night ~ (at about midnight)

A figure slipped through the darkness. It stopped at the door to the kitchen seeing Vegeta in the Refrigerator digging though food. Quickly it ran past the door and down the stairs into the lab.

Vegeta looked up from what he was doing. He had felt a ki head past him but one not noticeable. *probably a rat* Vegeta said and started digging through the refrigerator again.

The figure turned on the light to the lab and started toward the time machine. As soon as it was about to pick it up the figure stepped onto a piece of metal laying on the ground. 

"OW shit……" Bulma said holding her foot (who else?). Bulma started to hear foot steps in the kitchen coming to the stairs.

She grabbed the device and put it on her ear. * man I got to hurry up if I going to get out of here before Vegeta gets down here. If I were to do this when someone knew they'd never let me. Going to Vegeta's past doesn't always sound like a walk in the garden!!* Bulma though putting the coordinates in as quickly as possible.

She heard the foot steps coming down the stairs. *Damn damn damn, Hurry up, Hurry up!!!* "Yes!!! Got it" Bulma accidentally said allowed. She Cover her mouth quickly and pressed the button. In a instant she was gone.

Vegeta had just looked around the corner to see….nothing. "Damn, maybe it is true what they say about eating before you sleep a night. Now I'm hearing things!!!" Vegeta looked around the room once more. Then started back up the stairs to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, I got it done before I fell asleep!!!! Yay. Well I hope you like this fic. Its my longest one yet. And I love it. it's the kinda fics that I like to read so I think you'll LOVE this one as the story goes on!!! Please review !!!!

Oh and if you have time please check out Ravenbeauty29's fic there really great!!

3 iceis 3

. 

__


	2. questions answered

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now!

a/n: Hey everyone!!! So you liked the story? Well thanks for reading it. I don't have anything to really talk about the story. OH except I picked out a song that will go along with this story! (for anyone who wants to download it or something) it will go along perfect with the story as it goes on!! Its: Letter to Cleo - I want you to want me. Well I hope you enjoy the story!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Journey To The Past 

Bulma woke up to feel a kick to her left side. Then she heard a thump at her right side. As Bulma's eyes finally started to adjust she looked around to see a girl on the ground next to her. By the looks of it she was a saiyan because of her tail.

"What the hell?" Bulma heard the girl say under her breath. The girl turned around and looked at her. "Who the hell are you?" She said forming a small ki blast in her hand.

Bulma looked at her in fear. She looked about 14, She had shoulder length brownish red hair and blue eyes. Over her left eye was a scare the descended from the top of her eyebrow across her eye ending at the side if her nose. She was wearing dark blue pants that looked like jeans but were of some other unknown fabric. She also wore a black midriff shirt with a black vest over it.

Bulma reached for the button on the back of her neck. 

"OW SHIT!!!!!" She screamed. The button was gone. "Please don't hurt me I don't even know how to defend myself.

Suddenly a blast was heard coming from down the end of the hall and cries of laughter filled the air.

"Come on!!! Lets get out of here!" The girl said letting the ki blast go back into her hand. 

Just as the girl grabbed Bulma's hand, Bulma looked back to see a huge ki blast headed down the hall after them. Bulma looked around while they ran for a place to hide. 

"Wait, whatever your name is. There's a door right here lets go here!!!!" Bulma said using all of her strength to try to stop the girl.

The girl looked at her and opened the door and pulled Bulma in. Shutting it behind them. The room was dark and looked as if it was a storage room.

They listened as the ki blast headed down the hall and hit a unsuspecting guard. They heard the guard scream with agony and suddenly go silent.

Bulma let out a gasp. The noise was horrible, She had never witnessed or heard someone die in real life other then on T.V. and she could only assume the guard was dead.

"Ummm……"Bulma started to say but was cut off by the girls hand against her mouth.

"Hahahahahahahaha You got him good Zarbon!!!!" Dodoria said laughing and snorting.

"Yeah but I don't care about the freaking guard!!! I need to kill blaze!! This is the last time she insults me!!!" Zarbon boomed with anger. 

"Well maybe if you hadn't of killed her sister then she would have left you alone. You know if freeza finds out that you were trying to kill her then he'd have your head!" Dodoria said with a smirk.

Bulma and the girl listened on as the voices faded away down the hall.

The girl took her hand off of Bulma's mouth. 

"Come on…." the girl whispered. She moved to the back of the room and removed a vent and crawled into it.

Bulma followed slowly.

"Um why did you help me? On e minute you were about to kill me then the next you were helping me…." Bulma half talked half whispered.

"Anything's better then being tortured by those two. Also you looked harmless enough so there was no point in wasting energy." 

"You sound like Vegeta." Bulma said rolling her eyes.

The girl in front of her suddenly stopped.

"Ho do you know Vegeta?"

"Well I li….."Bulma suddenly stopped remembering that she wasn't from around this time. "I've heard of him. I heard that's the kind of stuff he says." Bulma lied quickly

"I can tell your lying but I'm not going to question you right now. My name's Blaze, You probably already know that though because of those two asses." Blaze said crawling through the vent until they reached a hole on the other end. 

Blaze pushed on the vent and it fell over. A bright light glistened into there faces. Blinking Blaze crawled out of the vent. Bulma followed hesitantly, It seemed as if Blaze knew her away around here. And possibly used that escape route before. 

"Vegeta!!!!" Blaze called out into the room.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma heard semi deep voice call back.

"Just wandering if you were in here." Blaze started to walk up to the door of the door and opened it.

"Wait!" Bulma yelled as Blaze stepped out of the room. "Please don't leave me here!" I don't have anywhere to go. I don't even know where I am." 

"How do you not know where you are?" she heard a voice behind her.

Bulma turned around shocked. She new Vegeta was going to be here but he was ssooo ….young. Maybe 18 or 19 years old.

"Ummmmmm…….well…..you see…….um" Bulma stuttered.

"I don't know but where ever she's from she probably saved my life." Blaze said walking back up to Bulma. "Hey what's your name anyways?" 

"B…Bulma." Bulma managed to spit out still looking at Vegeta.

"Well Well it looks as thought some one has a crush on the prince." Blaze pointed out and laughed. 

Vegeta kept looking into her eyes amazed at how blue they were. Bulma did the same staring back up at him. 

*Wait a second….up? I'm looking up at Vegeta? But If Vegeta id only like 18 and I'm looking up at him.* Bulma looked down at herself and shrieked. "Holy shit, I'm 18 again!!!!!" Bulma yelled.

"Wait what do you mean again?" Vegeta asked curiosity getting the best of him. 

" ummm… never mind. I just thought….." Bulma started but didn't finish.

"Well…I guess you can come stay in my room with me. Maybe I can help sort a few things out." Blaze offered. 

"Good I want both of you out of my sight NOW!!! I need to go train there's a plurging mission coming up that you, me, Nappa, and Raditz are assigned to. Ill see you then." Vegeta said walking back into another room. 

Bulma watched as he walked away. He was wearing a pair of black short that look like they were once long but cut off from the knee cap down. He was also wearing a black wife beater.

"Ok I think that's enough gawking over the prince. Hahaha" Blaze laughed. "Lets go then we can talk about what's going on." 

"Why the sudden trust?" Bulma asked confused by her kindness. She always thought all saiyan's were ruthless killers.

"Well I guess I just feel like I can trust you. I don't know and plus your very weak I could just kill you if you did or said anything."

"Oh…." Bulma said following her down the huge hall.

When they reached the room, Blaze put a hand code into system next to the door. 

Blaze opened the doors and they walked into the room. 

Bulma's mouth dropped. The room was 10 times bigger then Vegeta's was.

"I thought Vegeta would have had a bigger room since he was a prince." Bulma said looking around at the golden framed bed and windows. The bed looked like it was the softest thing she could possibly imagine. It was also a bunk bed. *That's different Bulma thought looking at the bunk bed*

"Well Freeza pretty much hate's Vegeta he just uses him for plurging things. He wants me to be his wife and will do anything for it. But I refuse every offer."

Bulma looked out the window to see nothing but space.

"How old are you?" Bulma asked surprised that Freeza would want someone so young.

"I'm 15, I know what your thinking and I think its disgusting to. Freeza's a perve!!!!" Blaze said sitting back onto her bed. "I'm guessing your 18 because of what you said earlier."

"Hey I got an idea how about we ask questions back and forth that way we have crap on each other if we say anything to anyone. Also this will get all are questions out so we know what's going on. Sound good?" Bulma asked. "I think this will work mainly cause I don't think we trust each other to much yet."

"Ok I go first though!" 

"Ok ask away!"

"who are you exactly and what are you doing here?"

"I knew you'd ask that first….well my names Bulma Brief's, I come from a planet called earth. I'm usually in my early 30's but as you can see I'm apparently not any more…..Well my dad made an invention that could take me to the past and when I came back everything that I changed in the past would be forgotten, well I tried it out one time before and it worked perfectly!!! It started out just for fun. And after you were done there was a button on the back of your neck and when you pressed it you could go back into my normal time. Well ….its not there anymore. I have no idea what I'm going to do." Bulma said starting to cry a little. "I might never see my family again and all I did was get a little curious as to what his life was like back then!!!"

Blaze stared at her in shock. "Wait who is he?" 

"Vegeta…….me and him are what we cal a couple in the future. Vegeta comes to come get Kakorott or how ever you spell it and …….."Bulma went on with the whole story about the dragon balls and freeza and Namek and how the planet Vegeta was actually destroyed by Freeza.

Blaze sat there as if not comprehending anything. It looked like she had gone into shock.

"And that everything that happened…" Bulma ended.

Blaze looked at her and opened her mouth as if to say something. 

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. "Princess Blaze you master is here to see you!!!" 

"CRAP ,you have to hide get into my closet, Freeza's here!" Blaze shoved Bulma into the closet.

"princess?" Bulma asked dumbfounded. 

"ill explain later!!! COME ON IN MASTER FREEZA!!" Blaze yelled to the door. 

The door swung open instantly. Freeza ran in followed by Dodoria and Zarbon.

Bulma listened as she heard a loud smack, but no cry of pain. 

"How dare you disobey me, My future Queen. I specifically told you to stay away from Zarbon. He'll kill you if I'm not around!" A gay, but evil voice said.

Then Bulma heard a second smack but this one ended with a yell of pain from Zarbon. 

"Don't you ever touch her!!!! She will be your queen someday. Treat her with respect!!!! And you my love. You do not go anywhere near Zarbon again or I will punish you like I should have long time ago. Your lucky you still have your virginity. I'm hoping it will stay that way until our wedding night but I will be hastful if anything else should happen." And with that Freeza left the room.

Bulma quietly opened the door. She looked to see Blaze kneeling on the ground with her head down and a huge red mark on her face.

" I swear he hits like a girl he sounds like a girl, he even paints his nails like a girl!!!!!" Blaze suddenly said standing up.

Bulma laughed a little remembering what Freeza looked like from Namek. 

"Well are you ok then?" Bulma asked walking up to her.

"yeah I'm fine but its your turn to ask a question."

"Ok well I choose the same thing you asked me."

"Well ok. Um there's not much to it though….Well My name is Blaze as you already know. I'm 15 and I had a twin sister named Blade. She was named that because of her love for swords and knifes and stuff like that. About a week ago though she was killed by Zarbon by Freeza's orders but freeza likes to pretend that Zarbon did it on free will. Well anyways. My names blaze because of my love for fire. Almost all my techniques are flames. These weren't are real name's but we were knocked unconscious trying to defend our home and forgot everything when we woke. Freeza tells me that I was a princess there. The planet was called 'Rage of god' the people there were called rage's. I'm half saiyan half Rage. And ….that's about it. At least that I remember…" Blaze said rubbing the part of her face where freeza hit her.

"WOW!" Bulma said. "That's really cool. So I guess you and Vegeta meet each other and you guys are friends?"

"Well sort of he's more like someone who's forced around me. He gets irritated very easily so I try to stay away from him as much as possible. I cant believe you guys are ….mates?

"Well that's what Vegeta called us before……." 

"woooh what did you do to that guy!?!?" 

"I actually don't know."

"What is this I hear about mates!?!?!?!" Bulma and Blaze turned to see Vegeta standing in the doorway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Ok everyone here's the new chapter I hope you like it!! It took me forever to write today!!! But I think I got all the important detail out of the way so the rest of the fic. Can be fun and suspense filled!!! Please review!!!!

Thanks:

Dragongirl96: Thanks so much for reading all my story's!!!! I love that you like them so much!! Also thanks for the review!!! J 

Ravenbeauty29:Thanks for the review, also keep your story's coming!!! Lol

Venni: yes I'm pretty sure that its going to be a major angst!! I'm not exactly sure what going to happen though. I have a few thing planned out for as the story goes along, but the rest is going to be played by ear. Thanks for the review!!!!

Reddrag80:Thanks for the review!!!

Saiyan hajime: thanks for thinking that!!! Lol

Kelly: Here's the next chapter hope you liked it!! I thought It might be kinda boring the fact that I had to use it to clear up all the details, but thanks for the review!!!

Frozenflower: thanks for the review!! Also thanks for reviewing some of my other fics to!!!

3 iceis 3


	3. SLEEP OVER!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now

a/n: YAY you guys liked the story!!!! I'm ssooo happy!!! I very excited because today I went and watched a school play 'footloose' it was sssssoooo great so you can thank that for giving me the energy I needed to write this story right now!!!! I Hope you like this one to!!! Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Journey to the past

"Mates?…..um we weren't…." Bulma started

"We were talking about freeza and me" Blaze finished.

"Humph… Don't tell me you want the bastard…"Vegeta asked blaze as Bulma breath out a sigh or relief.

"No, Gods Vegeta you should have common sense by now, don't you think?" 

"Well you know you want that lizard in bed with you right now!!!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma laughed.

"Oh yeah every night!!!!" Blaze said sarcastically

"Oh really every night huh? Well I think I can arrange that!!!" A voice sounded over the intercom.

"Lord Freeza!!!" Blaze gasped. Vegeta just started to walk away chuckling. 

"Well I see we have company?" Freeza said friendly. "Why wasn't I informed!!!" His voice turned cruel.

"Well it was kinda unexpected…" Blaze said her voice fading off.

"Well I don't care that she stays. She horribly weak. But you must take her every where. I mean your going to have to take her on walks feed her and maybe you should get it neutered or whatever it is they do….." Freeza said quickly

"SHES NOT MY PET!!!!!! And only guys can get neutered anyways."

"and by the sound of your voice you've had it done many times!!!" Bulma added silent enough that freeza couldn't hear but loud enough that blaze could hear.

Blaze burst out with laughter.

"What's so funny!!!!" Freeza boomed at her.

"Nothing it was just something I thought about…."Blaze said then started laughing hysterically again.

"Well if she's under your care and she's not any relation to you then she's a pet…UNDERSTAND?!?!" 

Blaze looked over at Bulma who just shrugged her shoulders

"What else am I going to do I cant get home…."Bulma whispered

"Ok I understand Freeza." Blaze answered and started to walk away.

"FREEZA????" Freeza called at her

"LORD FREEZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!OK!!!" Blaze yelled back.

"Don't you disrespect me! Do make me take back about what I said earlier and come take you back to my room!!!!"

Blaze suddenly turned around and bowed as low as possible. She stood up and turned off the intercom as quick as possible.

"Well I got to go ask Vegeta where are plurging mission is at and if its dangerous since your coming with us. Vegeta's NOT going to like this at all….."Blaze said with her head down.

Bulma walked down with Blaze to Vegeta's room.

"So is Vegeta like your protector or something?" Bulma asked hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Pretty much, I guess. Freeza never really asked him do it. But Vegeta hate's Freeza with a passion and since I'm saiyan he wants me to get stronger. Maybe even help him kill Freeza, Which is what I think but Vegeta really Wants to kill Freeza himself. He dedicated his life to that fact and Becoming super saiyan. Say did Vegeta ever turn Super Saiyan in your time? You never told me that." Blaze explained. Walking up to Vegeta's door and waiting for her answer before she knocked.

Bulma just looked at her smiled and winked.

A huge smile spread across Blazes face. Then she knocked on the door. 

*hhuuummmm…..if I can get Vegeta to agree with the conditions of Bulma coming with us then maybe….just maybe I can try to get them together!!!! Plus Were supposedly not able to remember anything that happens once she leaves. So this could be fun!!!!* Blaze though. Then heard a voice at the other side of the door.

"Whoever it is go away I'm trying to rest!!!!" Vegeta yelled opening the door seeing Blaze. Then he looked over and saw Bulma. Again they looked into each others eyes. He was so amazed at how blue her eyes were. "what do you want?" 

"Well I have some good news or bad news depending on how you take it." Blaze started

Vegeta stopped looking at Bulma and looked Down at Blaze for her to go on.

"Well Bulma has to stay with us by Freeza's orders…and …this also means she has to go with us on plurging missions." 

Vegeta's eyes widened 

"Its not hers or my fault. Freeza…"

"Ok…Its fine, But She stays out of my way!!!" 

"Ok, I am to look after her Again by Freeza's order, He considers her my 'pet'!"

"That Dumb ass" Bulma said out of no where. Do they seriously get neutered where he comes from. I really think he sounds like it!!!" Bulma said out of no where.

Vegeta started to laugh. 

"She had guts ill give her that…..But I guess she doesn't know there's cameras all around the ship and that Freeza will probably get wind of what you just said." Vegeta said with a smirk

"Frankly, I don't give a damn. Cause if I die then I could probably just go home." Bulma said Then was stopped before she could say anything else because of Blazes foot stomping on hers.

"Stop it!" Blaze said through clenched teeth. *If she tells him all the stuff she told me then I couldn't have any fun trying to get them together!!* Blaze thought

Vegeta, stared at both of them strangely. "I can deal with her being around." 

"Well I was also going to ask you where are plurging mission is at?" 

"Its at Planet Azure." There friendly People But have physic powers that are very strong and very irritating. I thought we would stay there for a few days then purge it. They had a peace treaty with my father so they will treat me with the outmost respect. I don't think they know about my planets…….Attack." Vegeta said solemnly .

"Alright so when are we leaving." Blazed ask starting to walk away. 

"The plans changed were leaving tomorrow morning be prepared!" Vegeta answered.

Blaze turned fully around and started to walk away. Bulma kneeled down on one knee and stood up while smiling with her most flirtatious smile. Then she winked and walked away.

Vegeta watched her not knowing whether it was an insult or if he should be pleased. 

*Well her Beauty surpasses all that I have seen…..its amazing. I've never thought this way about a woman. I'm going to have to keep an eye out after this one. There's something about her.* Vegeta thought watching her leave. 

Bulma purposely swayed her hips hoping to attract his attention and well…..It worked

Vegeta watched and suddenly smirked. *She's going to be a dangerous one I know that much* Then he went back in his room and shut the door.

"BULMA!!! STOP IT!!" Blaze yelled at her laughing.

"What! I didn't do anything that I don't normally do to him in my time hahaha" Bulma said back laughing as well.

"Well were not in your time. I cant believe you do that to him haha. He actually lets it happen to. He really must like you a lot!!! Normally he would have yelled at you. Especially for bowing down in front of him like that."

"What? I thought he was used to getting bowed down to." Bulma asked

"Well by saiyan's yes, Like Nappa and Raditz, But Vegeta usually always bows down to Freeza so he's not usually to happy about bows. It's kinda hard to explain."

"Awwww, my poor Vegeta……"

"Yea poor Vegeta at least he doesn't have to marry Freeza, hahahaaha. Hey speaking of marriage, Are you and Vegeta married?"

"Yup, Can you believe he proposed to me!!"

"He did what!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Yeah that's what everyone so far has said when I told them. He actually got down on his knee and asked me!!!" Bulma said remembering the day he did. 

"Oh WOW!!! You really changed him. So he did go super saiyan!! I was worried it was just a myth!" 

"Well like I said he wasn't the first. I think That REALLY got to Vegeta. Now all he does is train to kill Goku!"

They talked a little longer about the ship. Blaze explained about the whole secret passage thing through the vent that lead to Vegeta's room. Also how if Bulma wouldn't have show up that Blaze would have missed the door and have been killed instantly by the ki blast. Finally they reached Blazes door. 

"Well do you want top bunk or bottom bunk ?" Blaze asked

"I don't care whatever you don't sleep on."

"Ok you get top bunk." Blaze called opening the door and running into the room. "We can have a little party! I have music and stuff. We also have a channel that goes to earth music.!!!! That's why I thought it was weird when you said you were from there! You guys have some pretty cool music!!!" Blaze said running over to the radio, at least that's what she thought it must be. It looked to small to be a normal radio. When Blaze turned it to the channel of earth music the song :letters to Cleo - I want you to want me, came on

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!!" Bulma yelled and started to sing with it.

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I love you to love me, I'm beggin you to beg me." Bulma sang .

"I'll shine up my old brown shoes, Put on a brand new shirt, Get home early from work, If you say that you love me. didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cry'n. Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying." Bulma sang until Blaze turned it off. "Hey come on this was my favorite Song when I was……18. Oh wow I'm seriously 18 in this time."

"Yeah, Aren't you supposed to?" 

"No the first time I tried this thing I went into time where I was only 10 and I still looked the same. I wander what I'm doing now on planet earth. OH MY GOD!!!! I just got the greatest idea!!! We could go to planet earth!!!! HAHA that would be perfect I could go see my dad and he could make something to get me back into my time. I mean I'm sure in my time my dad will figure out that I'm gone and get me back, but…….SHIT!!!!!

"What? What's wrong?"

"Remember how I told you about that in my time while I was using this only a few minutes pass while I'm gone. I could stay in here for the rest of my life and it will only be like five minutes in my time……." Bulma said tears forming in her eye's. "The only way I can think to get back is if I get killed. Then I automatically go back, But I'm not even sure if that will work. That button just disappeared that was on my neck."

"Well I'm sure well figure something out. For now just relax and stay here for a while. I usually never get company I feel like I'm going to go crazy sometimes."

"Hey where did you get that scare on your eye. Sorry that's just been bugging me to find out."

"Its ok….I got it from my sister when we were sparing. You know I actually am happy she's gone! She really liked Vegeta and would do anything for him she obsessed over him. At least Vegeta never found out! He probably would have killed her himself."

"HAHA that's my Vegeta!! He Never usually lets anything get to him like that. I guess I was an exception!!!" 

"Yeah, But I think we need to get some sleep, I'm actually to tired to have a party tonight. Ill talk to you in the morning. I have to bathrooms. So you can go into that one and do whatever. There's a drawer in there I'm sure something of mine will fit you. You're VERY skinny." Blaze said and with that walked into her bath room.

Bulma looked at the door of there bathroom for a little bit until she heard the shower start to run. Then she walked into the other bathroom.

*2 bathrooms!!! Damn! Well I hope Freeza's not that much of a perve and put cameras in the bathrooms to.* Bulma thought. She started to look through the drawer. She picked out some royal blue pajama shorts and a cotton button up shirt. They fit her perfectly. 

As soon as Bulma got done showering and changing she walked out to see Blaze asleep in the Bottom bunk. Bulma climbed onto the top bunk and instantly fell asleep from the softness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Everyone get up!!!!!!!" Bulma woke up to hear someone calling from the door.

"SHUT UP RADITZ!!!!!!!I KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!!!!!!!!" Blaze shouted at him.

"God, stupid bitch"

"I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!! Sorry Bulma I always yell at raditz. I'm glad you found something to sleep in. But now were going to have to hurry up and get out of here before Freeza comes to wish me good luck…..He always trys to kiss me!!!! So lets go!! Oh one good thing did come out of this!! Freeza got Some of his 'slaves' to sow you some clothes together. All of the stuff you'll need is already packed in the ship! So get dressed and lets go!!"

"Where's the clothes I should wear?" 

"Oh right here" Blaze answered pointing to a table.

Bulma got out of bed and walked over to them. "Oh wow its just like the clothes I would wear back on earth!!"

"The thing I want to know is how they got the measurements!!!" Blaze said laughing.

"Haha very funny." Bulma said catching Blazes sarcasm. Bulma put on the outfit. It was a lime green tank shirt with teal blue around the collar and around the sleeve's. It had a star made of silver and blue gems in the middle of the chest. The pants were normal jeans with on pocket missing on the back. "That's weird!"

"What's weird?" Blaze said liking the outfit.

"First of all the colors. Second of all I didn't think they had jeans here."

"Yeah there weird like that!!" Blaze said laughing a little and punching Bulma in the arm playfully. 

"That's also weird. When you hit me it doesn't hurt. Usually warriors like yourself forget to put there power level really low before they do things like that to people like me."

"I guess I'm special like that….."Blaze said with a smile. "Now lets go!!!!" Blaze grabbed Bulma and dragged her down the hall to the ship. "you'll have a lot of fun!!!" 

"Killing people is fun?" Bulma asked giving her a weird look.

"We don't ALWAYS kill people. Vegeta said these people are peaceful so were just going to hang out there for a while to get away from Freeza. Hhuumm I wander if they have clubs there?"

"aren't you a little young for that?"

"Probably, but I'm stronger then them and they'll know I'm saiyan so they'll let me in. That is if they have any clubs there."

"Oh." Was all Bulma could manage to say.

When they finally reached the launching dock they ran toward there ship. Bulma looked around the interior of the ship. 

"Its HUGE!!!! Why so big if only 5 people are going into it?" Bulma asked Blaze

"Well I actually don't know. This is the ship we always use. Freeza just messed up like that I guess."

They started to walk around When Vegeta walked up in front of them. 

"Get into the take off seats now!!! Were leaving in two minutes" Vegeta said to them. 

Nappa and Raditz walked up passed them in to the room where they were to be seated.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and gapped. Vegeta had a black eye and a swollen jaw. She immediately wanted to take care of him but remembered that this Vegeta wasn't the same one She knew. Bulma looked away and Down at Blaze who didn't even think anything about it. Vegeta walked away and into the room followed by Blaze. Bulma watched them for a second then walked in.

*Oh god I wander What happened to him. It looks like it happened recently though.*

Blaze strapped Bulma into the seat and sat down it her own. 

"Ready for take off." Blaze called to Vegeta. 

Vegeta just nodded and pressed the launch button.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well everybody, What did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me pppllleeeaasssee!!! Well anyways I just wanted to say that this chapter may be confusing. I'm to lazy to go back over it. So if you see any BIG mistakes please tell me. Oh and if there is something in this chapter that is confusing, tell me that also so I can fix it or explain it. If you have any questions about anything in this story what so ever I will be happy to answer them!! Like things about Blaze or anything. Also I know Vegeta hasn't Been in this story a lot, But trust me things are defiantly going to change. I hoping to put a lot of twists into this story so I hope you like it!!!

Thanks:

Syaoran's blossom: thanks much for the review. I hope you like how I had Vegeta respond. I know it wasn't much but if you read on it gets better!

Re-o-ko: Thanks ssssssssooooooo much for the review!! I'm glad you really like the story that much!

Crystal: I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a secret, but yes this is a b/v. At first I wasn't sure how I was going to get a 20 something year old with a 19 year old even though that's not mush of a difference I like it when Vegeta is older then Bulma, but then I got the idea that if the device malfunctions then it will mess things up and make her young again. So now I can have fun with this.!!! Oh and thanks for the review!!!

Ravenbeauty29: Oh hey I forgot to mention that everyone has to go read her fics!!!! But thanks for the review des.

Jeeva: Here's the update lol , Well thanks for the Review!!!!

Rainymalamute: ok I put you on my mailing list! I'm glad you like my story!!!

Dbzbeauty: I'm glad you like this story, Thanks for the review!!

Katie yuy: Here's the continuation!! I hope you liked this chapter to!!

Venni: Oh yeah I have something big planned for the next chapter. But its probably going to take me a while to get the next one out….(I have to update my other stories!!) But I will try to get it out as soon as possible!!! thanks for reviewing my chapters!!!

Oh if anyone wants give me your email address and ill email you when the next chapter comes out!

3 iceis 3


	4. Rain and Resan

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now, well actually I would... BUT THAT'S BESIDE MY POINT!!!!!!! lol  
  
a/n: Hey everyone!!!! Thanks for the reviews, but like I said please don't flame me so bad that I want to cry. I'm open to criticism but when people like say they hate my story or things on the verge of it, it makes me very upset. Well I'm going to answer some questions I got really quick before I start the fic. Oh and from now on I'm going to have a warning so people don't hate me. I have a song of for each chapter now. I always pick out a song and listen to it over and over to help me with the mood of the story. This chapters song is "My December" by: Linkin Park. (I do not own it)  
  
Warning: OOCness. I guess I didn't think so but I guess it is even thought this is somewhat an a/u, but other than that this is my fic and if you don't like then don't read it! . ...sorry to all the nice readers out there!!!  
  
1. Bulma does not have any kids yet. I guess you could say this takes place within the infamous 3 year period.  
2. Vegeta is a ruthless killer in this story I swear even if right now it doesn't look like it...But I don't completely believe that Vegeta was 100 % bad in those day more like 99.9% of the time. No one actually knows everything that went on in the ship while he was young. In fact I don't think Vegeta was barely on the ship to begin with. I think he was plurging things most of his life. And when he was on the ship he was tortured.  
3. Blaze is a let loose person. She enjoys to have fun in her life. So don't get her actions confused with Vegeta's. (like just because Blaze doesn't really like to kill people that Vegeta doesn't like to ether.) and VEGETA DOES NOT GO TO CLUBS!!!! I NEVER SAID HE DID!!!! Whew, now that my anger is out...  
On with the story!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Journey to the Past  
  
As the ship took off all Bulma could think about was how Vegeta had gotten hurt and where they were exactly they were going. Blaze looked back at her as they took off. Bulma shut her eyes getting a very sick feeling in her stomach.   
  
Raditz and Nappa looked at her with disgust. They had been informed that Bulma would be staying with Blaze as her ˜pet" and as long as Bulma stayed away from them she was fine. She could go kill herself for all they cared.  
  
Vegeta pretty much had the same thoughts. He just wanted to get off Freeza's ship. Normally he would go and kill people on the planet to vent out anger, but he decided that he would try to stay on that planet as long as possible with out causing planet wide terror. Beside his father had a pact with them so he would be treated with the respect he deserved there.  
  
When the ship finally started to slow and go at a steady pace. Vegeta stood up and walked out of the room to go to the training chambers. Raditz and Nappa followed suit.   
  
Blaze stood up and walked over to Bulma. "You ok? You didn't look too good on take off."   
  
Bulma unbuckled herself and answered. "I'm fine thanks." She looked around the room to see that everyone was gone except her and Blaze. "Hey Blaze, um, what happened to Vegeta? He was fine until this morning." Bulma asked concern screaming in her face.  
  
"He's fine. Its just Freeza does that when he needs to get his anger out on something. He usually lets Zarbon and Dodoria get their hits in to. But he actually looks quite well this morning considering other day," Blaze said kinda saddened she had to explain that.  
  
"We have a few hours before we land. You're lucky to come on this mission with us. Its not far from here so its not a long trip, we tend to get very crabby when on board a long time. We also plan on relaxing here a while so we're going to have fun!!!" Blaze continued.  
  
"Oh...ok. Wow. I thought Vegeta was always a ruthless killer until he met Goku," Bulma said not actually wanting to say it like that, but did.  
  
"Oh he is!!!! He just wants a break for the week. He wants a place were he can peacefully train. It's strange, he seems to like you. Normally he would have killed you or yelled at you every time he sees your face!! Maybe he'll fall in love with you here too!!!!!!" Blazed yelled happily.   
  
"Bulma I must warn you about myself. Don't come near me when I'm training fighting, anything even close to that sort! I guess it's the rage part of my blood. If you do I'll probably kill you or injure you depending how into the fighting or mad I am. Vegeta's even had to go so far as to lock me into a ki absorbent room when I found out Freeza wanted to mate me. Not that he couldn't take me himself, but I guess I'm really irritating...I don't really ever remember. " Blaze said walking out of the room Bulma following.  
  
"So…what do you do around here for fun?" Bulma asked trying to change the topic about her possible death around her new friend. * I'm going to have to ask Vegeta about her*  
  
"Well...um, I usually try to sleep through the whole thing. I usually don't like to train I don't know why."  
  
*She's so different than anyone else. She always wants to have fun; she doesn't train much, and likes to go to clubs. Now that's just weird. Even with killing people, she was not into it; despite her saiyan instincts * Bulma thought listening to Blaze.  
  
"Well there's a pool and …"  
  
"A POOL!!!!! We're SO there!!!" Bulma said happily. She had the feeling she wanted to take a bath, but a pool would be so much better.  
  
Blaze laughed whole-heartedly. "Ok, I'm sure Freeza must have given you a bathing suit. The pool's on the bottom floor" Blaze said walking towards the rooms where their baggage was.  
  
"Wait I thought we were on the bottom floor?"  
  
"Well we aren't, the whole bottom floor is a pool. We usually use it before we go to a place that has a lot of water so we can practice holding our breath and getting better at it. It's very strange."  
  
Bulma just stared in awe at Blaze. *That's very weird… can't saiyan's naturally hold their breath for long periods of time?*  
  
Blaze answered her question even though Bulma hadn't asked it.   
  
"I don't even see why. We can already hold our breath for like an hour, But again its under Freeza's orders, damn him." Blaze said clenching her fist.   
  
Bulma walked into the room following Blaze. As soon as they got into the room Blaze was holding out a swimsuit. It was blue and brought out the color in Bulma's eyes perfectly. It was a 2 piece and the top was a halter.   
  
Blaze's was a one piece and it was black.   
  
They wrapped towels around there bodies after getting dressed. They started to walk out and down to the pool.   
  
They were about half way there when suddenly out of nowhere Vegeta stepped in front of them.   
  
Bulma looked up to see him in black spandex shorts and no shirt. Her mouth immediately dropped and she looked to the ground.  
  
Vegeta looked at them and then walked through them and into his room.   
  
Blaze started to laugh out of nowhere. She was almost on the ground she was laughing so hard.  
  
Bulma looked up and stared at her. "WHAT?!?!?" She yelled at her.  
  
"Well… Vegeta… was the reddest I've ever...seen!!!" Blaze gasped every word when she had air. "I think he likes you...ALOT!!!!!! OMG!!! HAHAHAHAHA" Blaze laughed the rest of the way down to the pool. *Man I'm glad she had her head down. If she knew I was lying then she would be pissed.* Blaze kept laughing.  
  
Vegeta had actually given a little smile and a slight hint of a blush at seeing Bulma in a bathing suit, but nothing noticeable.   
  
*Man what's gotten into Vegeta? Bulma must have always had this affect on him ever since he meet her.* Blaze thought running down the stairs into the pool room.   
  
Bulma followed hesitantly. She still had thoughts of Vegeta liking her in this time in her head. *What if I fall in love with Vegeta in this time too? I wonder what would happen?* Bulma thought. Before she could think of anything else a huge splash of water flew at her leaving her completely and totally wet.   
  
Blaze started to laugh again. "Get in the water's heated!" Blaze called.   
  
After a few hours of playing, talking, and trying to show off to one another their diving skills. (a/n: yes in my story Bulma can dive. I don't know if she really could though) they both got out of the pool and dressed for landing. They had about 10 minutes before landing. 

"Ok, Bulma!" Blaze called Bulma. "I just got the info. On the planet were plurging."  
  
Bulma walked over to a chair and sat down, saddling it (in other words sitting in the chair backwards).  
  
"Most of them look just like us. Though they are peaceful people. They think of women as toys. So you and I are supposed to intimidate them a little. Maybe even look like we're taken, but it won't be an easy task. They can smell fear and when they do they enjoy taking advantage of it. In other words you're not safe by yourself unless you can act REALLY good!!!" Blaze explained  
  
Bulma looked as if her eyes were going to fall out of her head. "So you mean there going to try to get in my pants?"  
  
"If that's the way you want to put it, but I wouldn't worry with me around. They're strong, but nothing compared to us."  
  
"What about the women there? What do they do?"  
  
"Well they're not much better. They pretty much give themselves to anyone. If they're not mated then they're trying to seduce men. Nappa and Raditz are going to really like it here." Blaze said smirking. "Well that's pretty much all you need to know for now. I'd stay quiet and stay close to one of us…other then Raditz or Nappa. Probably not even the prince."  
  
Bulma just nodded. She was trying to comprehend what she heard. *They give themselves willingly to anyone. Then in other words they're pretty much sluts.*   
  
"Come on, Bulma we're about to land!"   
  
When the ship finally landed (leaving Bulma completely nauseous) they were greeted by many of the planet's inhabitants.  
  
Blaze noticed Vegeta's watchful eye on Bulma as they stepped out of the ship.  
  
*I knew it!!!! He likes her!!!! Prince Vegeta's first crush!!!!!* Blaze thought happily.   
  
"Prince Vegeta." A man came up to Vegeta and bowed.  
  
"Get off your knees, suck up!" Vegeta growled angrily at the man.  
  
"As you wish." The man said standing up. He was taller than Vegeta and you could tell he was trying to intimidate Vegeta, but failing miserably.  
  
"Resan, you will never compare to the standards of a true saiyan."  
  
"Oh, but I have gotten stronger since you last seen me when you were a young boy and even then I could almost beat your father." Resan, the leader said daringly causing everyone to take a step back and gasp.  
  
"IS THAT A CHALLENGE!!!?" Vegeta almost yelled at the top of his lungs. "I am not my father and you will never compare me to him!"  
  
"Considerate it a challenge then!!" Resan said clenching his fists.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"LATER BOYS!!!! Calm down." A female voice called out from the crowd. "I see Prince Vegeta is injured. We should get him some help." The female walked up in front of Resan.   
  
"Rain! I thought I killed you!" Vegeta said angry again.  
  
Bulma stared in disbelief at the girl. Rain was wearing a blue silky gown. It looked like it was meant to sleep in, but then again almost all the females had something on like it. Her gown was a shimmering teal blue that fell to the ground. It had two slits up the sides that stopped at mid-thigh. Part of her leg stuck out of the side of the dress. It pretty much said 'come have sex with me now'. It was also long sleeved and had a little bit of fabric falling down from the sleeves almost in a flaming pattern. She had red hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes. Not as blue as Bulma's but still a beautiful blue. She was drop-dead gorgeous even though Bulma wouldn't let herself admit it.  
  
Nappa and Raditz looked like they were trying to hold themselves back from jumping on her.  
  
"You know you could never do that to me. You know you want me just as bad as everyone else here." Rain slowly walked up to Vegeta and snaked her arm around Vegeta waist and put her mouth to his ear. "And I'm still a virgin. I've been waiting for you Vegeta." She whispered into his ear.   
  
Even though she had whispered it Bulma and the other three had heard it. Bulma and Blaze cringed and Nappa and Raditz looked as if they were going to curl up and a ball and cry since they couldn't run to her and have sex with her right then and there. Bulma was fuming; she wanted to run up to Rain and bitch slap her, but another part of her said wait and see what Vegeta does.  
  
Vegeta smirked and grabbed her around the waist and leaned her to the side in a dance like manner. (You know like in the tango. When the guy leans the girl to the side almost to the ground.)   
  
"You know what?" Vegeta whispered leaning next to her ear, making her shiver in delight. "I don't give a shit," he said louder. Then just like that he dropped her. "Now Resan, about this challenge..."  
  
Rain, after falling on her butt, got up and walked in-between them again. She looked completely and totally pissed, but then a smile took over her face.   
  
"But Vegeta you need to get your injuries fixed...then you can fight him." Rain said then walked away swaying her hips hoping to get Vegeta to notice. Unfortunately for her he didn't even care that she left. Rain didn't even notice his lack of interest. She just snapped her fingers and a few nurses ran up to Vegeta and tried to get him to follow them.   
  
Vegeta signaled for Nappa and Raditz to follow. "Blaze you can look around for a while I'll be at the main station." Vegeta said then started to walk away.  
  
"YES!!! This means I can show you around. I've never been here before, but I know the language they write in. Even though they speak English they write a whole different language. Lets go!"   
  
Before either could get anywhere Rain stepped in front of them.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here with Vegeta?" Rain asked Bulma.  
  
"Well!!!! If it was any concern of yours I would tell you, but of course it's not." Bulma was fuming about how (Rain was trying to seduce Vegeta. Bulma didn't care how powerful she was. Bulma walked past her and a smiling Blaze walked behind her.   
  
Rain just gave her a dirty look and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! That was great!!!! I didn't think you had the guts to do it, but you sure proved me wrong!!!" Blazed laughed trying to lighten Bulma up from her state of anger.   
  
After about 20 seconds Bulma smiled. "I guess you're right. If I could have I would of hit her. I probably would have broken my fist. I did that with Vegeta once."  
  
They walked down the streets there getting minor looks from the men there. When Blaze would growl at them they would go straight back to what they were doing.   
  
"Hey Bulma, I wanted to know... has Vegeta ever told you he loves you?" Blaze asked. She was deeply curious about the prince in Bulma's time. She couldn't believe that he fell in love with a human. Blaze even sometimes doubted that she was telling the truth, but pushed that thought aside not wanting to believe it.  
  
"Well…no. I don't think so, but I guess I just know." Bulma said looking at the ground thoughtfully. "He's not that type of person to just go around giving me hugs. HAHHA if Vegeta did that I'd kill myself. Now that I actually think about it I like him the way he is and no other way. I sometimes wish he would come around and be affectionate with me other then (though) when we're in bed."  
  
"Woo hoo!!! I don't think we need to go that far!!" Blaze laughed.   
  
They started talking about other things like about Bulma's family. When they got into a topic about sports on planet earth. Blaze started to get excited. She walked backwards; facing Bulma so she could have a good conversation with her when she ran into something.  
  
Blaze turned around to bitch the person out, but then saw it was Resan.   
  
"I have strict orders to kill the blue haired female!!!" He said before Blaze could say anything.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Blaze said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm not going to give up a chance to have sex with Rain. She wants the female dead and then I can get what I want!!!" Resan said with lust filled in his eyes. "If you step out of the way it will be much easier."   
  
"I SAID!!! Over my dead body! You can't win Resan you know that!!!!" Blaze yelled throwing a punch at his face.   
  
Resan grabbed her fist and threw her into a wall next to her. Blaze immediately got back up completely stunned.   
  
"H…How? You're not that strong!!!" Blaze yelled running at him again.  
  
"Like I said I've gotten stronger!!!! You need to learn to listen." With that said he threw a punch to her gut.   
  
Blaze doubled over in pain.   
  
"Bulma," Blaze said gasping for air. "RUN!!!! GET BACK TO THE SHIP NOW I'LL TRY TO HOLD HIM OFF THEN I'LL COME BACK!!!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"NOW!!!" Blaze said fire in her eyes.   
  
Bulma started to run as fast as she could, but before she could make it anywhere, she heard a loud crack. Bulma turned around and looked at Resan in complete horror. In his hand he held Blaze from the top of her head. He had snapped her neck. Blaze was… dead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so how did you like it? I've been planning to have Blaze die since the story began. Don't worry it will help the plot deeply!!! It causes a chain reaction, but that's all I'm going to say. Well I hope you liked this chapter it took me forever to write because of school. Please r+r and please don't flame me bad. It's just a story I wrote for fun and the entertainment of those who like this stuff...Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda choppy. I had writer's block throughout the beginning till the middle so it might have been boring, lol.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Crystal: lol!!!!!  
  
Tia: Wow...Well I hope you liked this one a lot too!!!!  
  
Ravenbeauty29: Hey, lol, well you found out who beat up Vegeta!!! Lol well I hope you liked this chapter to. Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Re-o-ko: Well I'm sorry if that confused you, but neither trunks nor bra are born. Thanks for the review lol!!!  
  
Doomstar: Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
Rainymalamute: Here's the next chapter sorry it took so long! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Zuu-chan: It was "Letters to Cleo"- I Want You to Want Me. Thanks for the review.  
  
Verina: well, if you don't like it don't read it. I'm sorry it's not what you expected, but this is pretty much an a/u so its not going to fit exactly with the format of the normal DBZ.  
  
The flying pen: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!! I'm ssooo happy you read and liked this fic. LOL!!! I love your story !!!!! Thanks ssooo much for the review!!  
  
Starryeyednamek: Thanks for the review; I tried to do something different I thought people would like. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Syaoran's Blossom: LOL!!! Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
Ifonly: Thanks!!!!!  
  
Tweetyboo: Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Katie yuy: LOL it didn't have stuffed animals did it? Lol!!!! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Star: its ok I'm not exactly sure what your talking about if I did I'd tell you what I know lol!! But thanks for the review!  
  
Razberry: I'm glad you liked the fic. I like your fic a lot to!!! Thanks!!  
  
Dragongirl86: Lol,I knew it would be weird. I really hope that's not a bad thing...LOL well anyways thanks for the review!!! Lol (Freeza was neutered lol!!!!)  
  
3 iceis 3 


	5. disgust!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now!!

A/N: I know you all hate me for killing blaze but I'm sorry if I brought her back to life then the plot wouldn't go right. I'm sorry…….I didn't want to kill her. She's a old imaginary friend of mine when I was little. Anyways here's the story…….Thanks for the reviews!!!!! Oh and I love getting rainbows and stuffed animals thrown at me lol (Katie!!! lol)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Journey to the Past!

Bulma stared in horror at the site. She wanted to crawl up and cry forever. She had never witnessed someone murdered right in front of her. (a/n: I know she probably has like maybe on Namek or something, but we can pretend she hasn't. Lol) She never wanted to see it again.

Resan dropped Blaze like a broken toy he didn't want anymore and stared at Bulma. 

Bulma ran as hard as she could. She didn't know where she was going since she couldn't read the signs, but was hoping that the sites blaze had showed her would lead her to ether Vegeta or the ship. She was rooting on the ship since she forgot that Vegeta didn't love her in this world. 

Tears started to roll down Bulma's eyes as she heard footsteps chasing her about to catch her. Bulma made a sharp turn into an ally. 

*Damn it!!! This isn't the right way and doesn't it just figure that its an ally!!!* Bulma thought starting to run out of breath and needing to stop for a break, but she didn't. Suddenly she heard a small voice pass with the wind.

"I'm sorry…….." The voice drifted then Bulma was caught by Resan.

Resan pushed her on the ground. Bulma covered her head and laid there shaking, but nothing happened. Bulma looked up and seen Resan punching at the thin air. Every now and then something would hit him and blood would start to show on his skin. 

Bulma stared in fear for a few minutes when another breeze past carrying the voice came by and said "go…"

Bulma got up and ran not looking back. She ran straight not turning or anything hoping it would lead her back. After about 5 minutes she seen a deserted area of nothing, but fields. 

Bulma looked around and looked behind her, but saw nothing but grass in every direction. 

*I must of ran far and not even realized it.* Bulma turned in a complete circle and immediately regretted it. * Damn it now I don't know where I came from.* Bulma collapsed on the ground into tears. *Blaze……I'm sorry its my fault. If I never would have tempered with the past then this never would have happened.* Bulma thought forgetting that this past wasn't ever going to remember her after she left. 

Bulma suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and Bulma jumped up to run , but was held back. Bulma started to scream and cry trying to get herself out of the grip that was now holding her around her waist. 

"Calm down!!!! Its just me!" A familiar voice called and pulled Bulma up to his body.

Bulma looked up from where her head was laying on his shoulder and seen Vegeta and calmed down. Vegeta grip tightened around her and he started to fly back to the ship. Bulma started to calm from hearing Vegeta's heart beat and she eventually fell asleep since she over exerted herself from running. 

Bulma woke up to see a vision of blaze looking down on her and then slowly faded away. Bulma reached out to grab her, but realized it must have been her imagination. The room was dark except the door was at a crack and the light was on outside the door. She recognized it to be Blazes bed she was laying in. Bulma started to cry softly until she feel asleep again.

Bulma woke up hearing a music box playing. Bulma sat up quickly and looked around the room. On the dresser across the room was a little box covered in jewels. It was playing the song that Bulma's mom used to sing to her. Again Bulma started to cry and got out of bed walking over to the dresser. 

She picked up the box and brought it over to her bed. Bulma tried to open it, but couldn't. She looked all around the box for anyway to open it and seen on the bottom of the box it said:

Life can be lived in a day, but hope is forever 

~Blaze~

Bulma found a little latch on the back that was broken and was about to open it when Vegeta stepped into the room.

"I'm going to tell you straight out and honestly…..When freeza finds out about this were all going to die." Vegeta said without a flaw of emotion.

Bulma looked down at the box in her hands and set it on the desk next to the bed. "That's the last thing I care about right now."

"You cant live your life in the past! Blaze is gone and right now we have more things to worry about……"

"That's not what care about right now…..well it is…..but there's something really important to me….."

"And that would be?"

"You……" 

Vegeta's eye's widened immensely. He looked at her in the most confused ways he knew. 

"I know its weird but I came from the future………..I used a machine my father gave me to come back to your past to see what really made you the way you were. I didn't want it to turn out like this. I thought I'd just stop over for a few minutes and see who you really were, but now I'm stuck here because that button I used to get here. Isnt here anymore and Im goin to have to stay here until I die cause if I die here then I can go back to my would. But I don't want to die even though I'm not actually going to die. I' just going to live again, but I miss you in the future and its……to….strange….here…." Bulma tried to choke out. "I miss my family….." 

Vegeta's eyes stayed wide and studied her quietly. "what…….do …..you …..mean….my ….past……you knew me in the future………" Vegeta asked trying to find the right words.

Before Vegeta knew what was going on Bulma came up and kissed him.

"does that answer your question?" Bulma asked quietly.

"I……was…..your…….mate?!?!?!?!?!" Vegeta said more surprised then ever in his life.

"yeah….I want to go back to see you again………Oh and I'm not afraid to tell you now because once I leave it will go straight back to the time when I first arrived. So Blaze will still be alive." Bulma said with her head down.

Vegeta went up to her and removed her hair from around her neck softly. He seen the mark of his mate on her neck. He gently ran his hand across it sending shivers down Bulma's spine. "Well I cant doubt you the mark is clearly there……how and Why did I go to a different species then? What are you anyways?"

"I'm a earthling…..and it just kinda happened I cant really explain it……." Bulma said again.

Vegeta ran his hand against the mark once again to make sure it was real. *wow this is to weird* "I'm going to…"

"go train? I know you always do…." Bulma said with a sly smile. 

Vegeta looked at her again awkwardly.

"Trust me I know you better then you think!" Bulma laughed.

"Oh really? Lets see if you think you know what you think you know…" Vegeta started "wears my mark or royalty?"

"In-between your shoulder blades in the center of you back." Bulma answered skillfully.

"Favorite food?" 

"raw steak! I always thought that was disgusting!!!" 

"favorite Color?" 

"Duh!!! Navy Blue or black!" 

"What hand do I write with?"

"Both! I used to yell at you for that!"

"I'm satisfied….for now when I think of more questions ill ask you! Hey ho old are we in your normal time.

"Late 20's" Bulma answered laying back on the bed.

"Ok…..um……I need time to think….." Vegeta said walking to the door of the room.

"Wait ……please stay here! I'm….I'm I'd guess you could say scared."

"Getting scared is a…."

"Weakness again I know!" Bulma said turning in her bed to go back to sleep.

Soon she felt the bed move a bit and realized Vegeta had laid on it. Bulma turned over to see her and noticed he had immediately feel asleep.

*Well one question about him has been answered. He's always been like this. I cant believe this is the exact same thing that happened when Yamcha broke up with me. Vegeta came in my room I asked him to stay, he did and feel asleep as soon as his head hit the bed. * Bulma thought laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta suddenly asked jumping from her spot about to fall, but Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her back before she hit the floor.

"Nothing.." Bulma said closing her eyes to go to sleep.

"Resan…..we found him dead…..laying on the ground without a head. Did you do that?"

Bulma immediately snapped awake and lounged forward up from her spot. "WHAT? OMG it was her…..I thought I was jut seeing things….."

"Seeing what? What are you talking about?" 

"It was Blaze1 I was running and I heard a voice in the wind saying I'm sorry. Then Resan caught me and was about to kill me but I saw him start to swing at thin air and blood would show up on his skin. Then the voice sounded again telling me to run and I did and that's when you caught me…." 

"So it was Blaze that killed him."

"She probably told me to run so she could kill him without me watching."

Suddenly the ship started to rock back and forth. Vegeta grabbed onto Bulma and waited for the ship to stop then immediately got up and out of the room signaling for Bulma to come with him. 

As she followed him she seen Nappa and Raditz shooting ki blasts from the door of the ship to whoever was outside. She heard people screaming in pain and others crying. She could tell Vegeta was getting hesitant about her coming with him.

When they got into plan view of the door Bulma looked out seeing dead bodies all over the ground and buildings blowing up in the distance. Bulma turned around quickly and went onto her knee's about to throw up. She seen Vegeta kneel down beside her and could tell he was trying to think of something to say or do.

After about 2 more minutes Bulma's breathing had changed drastically and was getting completely light headed. The sight of all the dead bodies was fresh in her mind and not leaving. 

She heard the door to the ship shut and Nappa and Raditz call to the prince in a native language. Vegeta talked back and by tone of Vegeta's voice she could tell he was pissed. After He was done yelling he slowly picked up Bulma and carried her into the take off room and strapped her in. and like that they zoomed off.

Vegeta knew Bulma was going to throw up and this didn't help, but he wanted to get out of there. He knew Nappa and Raditz were pissed off because there leader killed Blaze, but they should have consoled him first.

The first to speak was Vegeta, it was when the ship had finally slowed down in space and started going at a steady pace.

"Well you did it now dumb asses!!!!! Once Freeza finds out the planet is deserted we all going to die because Blaze is dead!!!" Vegeta yelled at Raditz and Nappa.

Vegeta got up from his seat and walked out of the room. 

Nappa got up and walked over to Bulma. "This is all your fault!! Whoever you are or where ever you came from you need to go back NOW!!!!" 

Raditz nodded his head in agreement and they both left the room. 

Bulma sat there and started to cry silently. Bulma got up from her seat and started to try to find Vegeta. Before she knew she had ran into him (a/n: man no one saw that coming ^_^ lol). As she was about to fall she felt two strong arms lift her back up to him almost in a hug.

"Well I found you……" Bulma said looking up into his eyes. 

Vegeta looked at her strangely and gave her a look telling her to go on with what ever she had to say.

"Well….I was wandering……How was Blaze killed? I thought these people were no threat to you guys…." Bulma asked turning her face to the floor.

"Well first and utmost, Blaze was a Ragen. When she gets pissed off her instincts take over her mind and just tell her to kill whoever's there around her. She cant think straight when this happens to her. The first thing that came to my mind was she was trying to hold it back so you could leave before she 'changed' because she knew it was coming. In doing she was using her energy to keep from 'changing' and he caught her off guard." Vegeta explained letting Bulma go.

"Oh……so it was my fault……." Bulma said rubbing he forearm with her other hand.

"No it was probably going to happen anyways."

Bulma looked around and started to walk away.

Vegeta didn't stop her he walked the other way to the training rooms. "Oh and Bulma the kitchen is to your right. Eat something! I don't want anything that has to do with depression going on, on this ship. The Future me would be pissed knowing you went anorexic on him." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok that's all for now! What could possibly be in the box? How will she get back? Is it really true that Blaze died because of her race? Where are they headed? Is Bulma sick from disgust or is something else causing it? How will Bulma and Vegeta fair with each other through the rest of the story? What's with all the questions? Am I really sane? Ok I'm done! Well what did you think? Lol . I personally think it didn't have enough action, but the next chapter should!!! All the questions I just said DO  probably have different answers then you think lol but your going to have to read to find out!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ok now I'm seriously done!

Thanks:

Rainymalamute: Lol I hate that about ff.net LOL well I'm glad you liked the chappie!!!

Ravenbeauty29: LOL thanks again des!!!!!!

G2zone:LOL I know I'm a b***h sometime LOL I'm sorry, but it was Resan that killed blaze not me!! I didn't do it I swear !!!! LOL j/k

sunshinegirl: sorry…..its for the plot……….thanks

Screwed + snapped: sorry about Blaze, but thanks for the review!!

Please: really? I didn't think people would read it because of the title, don't really like the title, but it fit it pretty good. THANKS!!!!

RePliKaNT : THANK YOU!!!! Lol 

Baka-sama : I like your name seriously lol!!! People call me a baka all the time at school lol I cant go on the db hunt…it would ruin the story….but you'll see what happens!!! THANKS!!!

KangaKilla : That was actually a good idea but you'll see what happens!!! Lol thanks for the review!!

Bra: well im not sure if he you would say he did yet or not, but some big parts are coming up. And im not sure when shell return yet…… Thanks for the review!

Dragongirl86: OOOHHHH you guess a part of my story lol well you'll see it later! Thanks for the review!!

tweetyboo: I'm sorry don't cry!!!! 

Tears of steel: I lie this name a lot lol. Thanks for the review!

Katie yuy : *ducks but gets smacked in the head with a rainbow* OW!! Lol I'm sorry!!! Are you ok? Lol thanks for the review. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*SNORT*HAHAHAHA

Deon: well see most of it was explained in this chapter, but ….._…_ …..between you and me…..Vegeta may not be correct….. Thanks for the review!!

NOTE TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!: I have a fic out called 'dedication to dbz fans' in it you write a review about dbz and why you like it and what's the funniest part and you fav. Part and so on. Well after it gets big enough I'm going to send it to dbz.com and see what happens, but it has to get REALLY big first!! please review on it and if you could tell your friends that like dbz about it and stuff!!!!

3 iceis 3


	6. life threateners

Disclaimer: ~@~ Insert here!~@~

A/N: well this has been a LONG time since I've uploaded anything on this story! Sorry about that! Have to go to band camp all this week and decided to upload all my fics at once so I have reviews to look forward to when I get home from the depressing thing! Hopefully people will review a lot cause usually I'm crying by the time I get home cause I'm so happy I'm home! What I put up with for band……..oh and due to the fact that I'm on limited time to write all these stories there going to be shorter then usual……I'm sorry but ill try my best to make them as long as possible!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Journey to the past

The next day Bulma was walking through the halls looking around at things on the ship. As she turned down a certain hallways, Bulma heard fighting and things getting throw around…from what it sounded like. As soon as she neared the door Vegeta walked out with no shirt and a towel around his neck. He nodded at her and left down to the kitchen.

Bulma walked a little closer to the door to look inside and seen to badly beaten saiyan's on the ground. They grunted and tried to get up to no prevail. Bulma laughed and shut the door, walking away. Bulma walked down to the kitchen hoping to get something to take back to her room to eat. 

She reached the kitchen and looked in to see Vegeta no where in sight. She raised a eyebrow in confusion and decided to go look for him. She listened for any type of movement to direct her to find him. After a moment she heard a loud bang coming from the hallway that came out of the other side of the kitchen. Bulma jumped and stepped back scared of what it might be. 

When nothing else could be heard for a little while she went to investigate. She walked to the other end of the kitchen and pecked around the corner of the door. Nothing was in the hallway so she stepped out into to it. She looked at the wall a little ways down seeing a hole in it. 

*Vegeta must have punched it……* Bulma though walking farther down the hall. She knew this lead to Vegeta's room. She turned the corner sharply to her left and jumped back to where she was then peeked around the corner again seeing Vegeta leaning up against the wall. He had his hands pressed against the wall as if he was trying to push the wall and sweat was dripping off his face and body. His breathing was jagged and his muscles twitched every now and then. He looked to be deep in thought. 

Bulma had seen Vegeta like this before….she blamed it on the fact that he couldn't turn super saiyan and she blamed it again on that now. She slowly turned down the hall knowing Vegeta knew she was there. No further then two steps and he spoke. 

"Go away!" Vegeta growled warningly. 

The exact same thing happened once before and the result was Bulma getting thrown up against the wall and then seeing regret in Vegeta's eyes then him running away, but this time she decided to try again. She walked over to him and was about to put a hand on his shoulder when she noticed him cringe. She stopped and looked at him wandering what could be so bad. She knew it was probably horrible for him not to be able to transform, but for him to cringe away from her made her wander. 

Vegeta didn't move from his spot he had his eyes tightly closed and his brow furrowed. 

"Vegeta………." Bulma said bringing a hand to his back and feeling his muscles tighten as she touched him. She started to run her hands all over his back hoping to relax him. She brought her hand up to his neck and next to his hair line. She knew Vegeta loved it when she ran her hands through his hair. She used it to put him to sleep more then one time. She ran her fingers over his back one more time before following the outline of his hair on the back of his neck. Before she could do anything more Vegeta stood up. 

He looked into her eyes searching for the means of her doings. He found nothing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. She missed her Vegeta so much it was heaven to be able to do this with this Vegeta. 

Vegeta had his mouth open and he just stared at her wandering what she was doing. "You're way to brave little one! I could have killed you right now for what your doing." 

"Trust me I don't care! As long as I can be with you……I cant stand being away from……my……..Vegeta……you are him though…..so I just thought…….well you know." Bulma said lifting her head from his neck and staring into his eyes. Vegeta had always done that with her….this almost reminded her of the fist time they………

Vegeta leaned his head forward for a kiss and Bulma closed her eyes. Before they got anywhere Bulma was thrown up against the wall and lifted into the air by her shirt. She still had her eyes closed and keep them closed scared of what she would see if she opened them. 

"NAPPA!!!! PUT HER DOWN OR ILL KILL YOU!!!!" she heard Vegeta yell at the person holding her. 

She was dropped immediately and kicked in the stomach. She immediately grabbed her stomach and through her eyelids seen a right light glowing then it went dark. Bulma slowly opened her eyes and seen Vegeta beating Nappa to a pulp and radditz staring at them laughing. Vegeta jumped up and punched radditz once in the face then started to run to Bulma. 

"She's……the devil VEGETA……..KILL….*cough* her NOW!" Nappa managed to say as Radditz dragged him off. 

Vegeta put his hand over her stomach and lifted her slowly and walked to his room with her in his arms. He slammed the door to his room shut with his foot and carried her to his bed. He set her down gently then started to check her stomach for injuries. He pressed on her stomach earning a loud scream and a jump form Bulma. 

Vegeta brought his hand up to her shoulder and held her down on the bed and examined the injury further. 

Bulma sighed and closed her eyes tightly as he examined her. She tried to get over the pain in her stomach as well as her neck, but she guess he hadn't seen her neck yet. "This isn't my *sharp intake of breath* week……"Bulma said just loud enough that Vegeta heard. He looked up then narrowed his eyes as he seen her neck. 

Vegeta got up and walked into his bathroom.

Bulma waited on the bed looking around his room. *I wander what more could possibly happen here….I don't know If I should stay here any longer……I was already the cause of Blazes death….maybe I should kill myself so I can get back home…..but what if it doesn't take me home. I just die……* Bulma's thought were cut short by Vegeta's return to the bed. 

"You have 3 broken ribs and you neck is completely bruised. There's not much we can do about…." Vegeta started. 

"I know…just give me the bandages and I can work with them. I'm a scientist you know…I know how to do these things."

Just as Bulma finished wrapping herself Radditz burst through the door.

"PRINCE VEGETA! Frieza's here and he knows about Blaze!!!!!" He shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Ok I KNOW that was EXTREMLY SHORT! But band camps in tomorrow and I'm crying right now because my majorette instructors a fucking BITCH!! 

(you don't have to read this part) I apparently 'RUINNED' the whole majorette squad cause I couldn't get a ride to 1 practice! And we had to go over routines 4 times because I messed up and ruined the routine for everyone! IM A FREAKING SOPHMORE!!! This is only my 2nd year! There are junior and senior majorettes on the squad and its my duty to lead everyone and I'm NOT a freaking leader that's the captains job!!! *breathes deeply* ok I'm sorry don't mind this a/n …I'm upset!

thank you for all the reviews sorry I cant do a thank you for everyone separate but I'm really not in the mood and I don't want to say anything mean to anyone…….I'm sorry…….. : (

3 Iceis 3


	7. A little comfort for big reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

A/n: Hey everyone! Another day another story!! I'm becoming incredibly happy with my story because I'm going through and editing them all and replacing chapters with better fixed ones.  I hope everyone likes this chapter. I wrote one for this a long time ago but it got deleted. It was really good to. I was all dramatic and stuff…..oh well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Journey to the past!

Vegeta shot up and ran to the door. "Radditz, go to the training area and fix it up. Frieza might just come by for a check up and leave. How do you know he knows about Blaze?" 

"He's awfully pissed off. I've never seen him this mad….and Nappa made a few comments he shouldn't have about Bulma and I think he's coming to get her."

"The traitor!!" Vegeta yelled. 

"Well how about this. We can blame it on her. She's no good anyways she will only interfere with our plans. Frieza will blame his bad judgment for letting her stay with blaze the and we wont have to take the punishment."

"Do it Vegeta…" Bulma said standing from the bed, her legs shaky. 

Vegeta thought hard about the situation knowing with every passing second Frieza was taking one step closer to them. He whirled around to face Bulma. He watched her shake and wanted to take pity on her. Her blue eyes weld up with emotion making the color look accented. 

"I trust that your pretty Damn smart right?" Vegeta commented to her.

"um….I guess you could say that. On my planet I'm considered a genius.

"Then I trust you will find a good hiding spot." Vegeta shot her a almost warning glance and Bulma got the point.

Vegeta turned quickly and walked out the door slamming it shut behind him.

Bulma knew what he meant. He was going to lie to Frieza and probably tell him that she was dead. He wanted her to make herself unknown. Freiza would probably check throughout her room to find her. 

Bulma ran to the bathroom and looked around the area for anything as quickly as possible. She heard yelling coming from the other side of the ship. She could tell because she knew whoever it was, was yelling hard and it was muffled by her bedroom door. 

She started to panic then thought of something. She ran quietly throughout the room and moved her hands all over the walls all over everything in there. 

*If he had anything like a Saiyan then he would be able to catch my scent*

Bulma then opened the cabinets under the sink and moved the toiletries over to move in. She easily fit since there wasn't much in there.   

Suddenly the door flew open to her room. She was thankful she remembered to close the bathroom door but there was still a problem.

She left the light on.

She also still had the cabinet door open and knew if she closed it, it would squeak.

She fought back the urge to cry. *I need to keep a straight head! You can do this Bulma think.* She heard Vegeta saying something like 'Why won't you listen to me' and 'she's dead'.

*First things first I need to relax so my ki levels drop to a level he can't sense.* She knew that if he was that mad he might not realize her low levels but she had to be careful. 

Bulma reached out to the cabinet door and slowly started to close it till it felt like it was about to make a noise. She took a deep breath and pulled on it more causing it to make a loud squeak. 

*SHIT* Bulma thought. She sat quietly listening for any noise but just heard yelling and things being tossed around. Bulma decided to go for it and closed the door completely finishing off the loud noise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I swear if I find her body I'm going to rip it to SHREADS!!!!" Freiza yelled at the top of his lungs. He tore into her room and ran to the closet. "What did you do to the body's monkey!!!" 

Nappa and Radditz winched at the insult but Vegeta kept a stern look on his face.

"They are both on the planet where they were killed. We couldn't find them in time before they started trying to break down our ship so we left." Vegeta said solemly.

"Then how did you know they were dead?!?!?" Freiza said looking up from the tearing of the closet and looked at Vegeta suspiciously. 

Vegeta was about to retort when a little squeak was heard from the bathroom.

Frieza looked over at the door now noticing that the light was on. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

"If I find out that you were lying to me…" Freiza started but never finished.

He looked into the room taking in the scent he knew wasn't blades. He was slightly confused to where the source was since the smell was everywhere in the room also. 

Vegeta raised his eyebrow wandering what the so called 'genius' had done. He started to regret his decision to let her live. He knew deep down that he wouldn't have stooped down so low as to mate with a idiot. He knew what he wanted and if he actually got with someone who didn't even have a power level any stronger then a small animal…*Wait a minute…Where's her power level I cant find a reading.*

"Nappa saw them but was attacked before he could get to them. We weren't around to help." Vegeta lied perfectly. 

Freiza went up to the cabinet and swung open the door. He looked in for a second then shut it. "Really Vegeta? You're not lying?" Freiza said looking up to him slowly, still holding onto the door. 

Vegeta's stomach tightened realizing something was up. He growled inwardly. "Yes. I'm not lying." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma stiffened till her muscles cramped when she saw a flash of light open onto the cabinet door next to her where she had been only a few seconds ago. 

She heard Freiza's question realizing Freiza knew she was there. *I never thought id die like this…and now Vegeta's going to go down for it to. All because he trusted me.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freiza slowly closed the door.

"Fine you freak. Just to let you know you can add another failure to your list of them. Don't think you won't pay for these ones ether.

Freiza walked up to Vegeta. "Cut your hair its really starting to get on my nerves." Freiza grinned. "Guess its time to find a new wife."

With that being said Freiza dealt a blow to Vegeta's stomach. 

Vegeta grabbed his stomach quickly and fell to one knee. He refused to cry out in pain so he just stayed there till Freiza left. He listened as he heard Nappa and Radditz also get hit but they cried out loudly. 

Vegeta, after the pain went away, looked around the room. He stood up and walked out to see both of his partners on the ground unconscious outside the room.  * Zarbon and Dodoria must have been here beating on them while I wasn't paying attention. There so weak!*

Vegeta felt Freiza's ki level leave quickly as he left. 

"Bulma?" Vegeta called walking back into the room. He walked into the bathroom and opened the other cabinet door.

Bulma looked up at him tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Is he gone?" She asked hoping that Vegeta hadn't gotten hurt.

"Yeah, get some sleep." Vegeta said leaving the room and shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Bulma slowly crawled out of the cabinet relieved she could stretch her muscles.

Finally s tear strolled down her face but she didn't even pay any mind to it. She walked into the room realizing the mess scattered around the room.

*I can't sleep in here…* Bulma thought. She opened the door to the ship and noticed how all the lights were dimmed and she could hear a soft humming sound in the distance. She set out to find Vegeta's room. She knew it would probably irritate him but she needed him. 

She walked down one of the long paths and found a door that lead to the room with the humming in it.. She opened it up and peeked inside.

She held a shocked expression on her face as she seen the rejuvenation machines occupied by Radditz and Nappa. She held a fear when ever she saw Nappa, but for some strange reason Radditz didn't faze her much. *it's probably because he reminds me so much of Goku considering he's his brother.*

She shut the door not wanting to look at there bloody and scarred bodies any longer.

She walked back up the hall and noticed a door slightly ajar. It was completely dark inside the room. 

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked before she even got close enough to the door to open it.

When she looked inside light from the now open door shined lightly on Vegeta's body. He was wrapping up his stomach with some medical tape.

"You got hurt?" Bulma asked timidly.

"Hardly. It didn't hurt." 

Bulma almost wanted to smirk at his cockiness. She walked over to him and looked down at his concentrating eyes. 

He looked up at her once he was finished. "Its just bruised and I don't want things touching it. Why are you here?"

Bulma wanted desperately to just jump him. When ever she was around him she thought of him as her Vegeta and wished she could act like normal around him. *Better start somewhere*

She moved closer to him and straddled his hips. She knew Vegeta liked it when she was dominate and would give in. "I thought I'd say thank you."

Vegeta's eyebrows twitched when he realized what she was doing. "You need to realize im not your Vegeta before you start doing things like this."

"You might not be from my time but you're still the one and only Prince of Saiyans Vegeta that I know." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"A minute ago you were about to cry now your acting like this." Vegeta shuddered when Bulma said the 'Prince of Saiyans' part. Especially because the way she said it. "You need to understand what your doing .I think your being emotionally confused or something."

"I don't want sex Vegeta."

"I didn't think you di…" Just as Vegeta was about to finish the statement he was cut off by Bulma's lips.

He didn't move for a few moments but finally decided to give in.

Bulma felt pure joy when she touched his lips. Everything bad that had happened that day seemed to disappear before her eyes. She could smell his strong scent. *I swear no matter how old Vegeta is he doesn't change at all.*

Bulma deepened the kiss pushing him back on the bed. 

He allowed her to and continued to kiss her back. 

Bulma ran her hands through his hair pulling back from him and falling to the side of the bed. "Can I stay in here?" She felt the dark blue sheets and there softness

Vegeta sat back up. He was confused by her actions. *One minute she's almost in tears. Next she wants to make out with me. Now she wants to sleep.* Vegeta Smirked. *Only I would choose someone like her.*

"Fine…Just stop the mood swings. Your confusing as hell." 

Vegeta noted the fire in her eyes from the comment. 

Bulma thought about the fact that she was in fact on her period but just because she wanted to kiss him for a little bit for comfort doesn't make her moody. *right?*

Bulma then got under the cover with Vegeta and slowly drifted to sleep. She watched Vegeta and thought about him there and Vegeta in her time and how there appearances differed. 

*can't wait to see my Vegeta again. I wander what he's thinking or doing.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay another chapter finished. I haven't updated this story in ssssoooooo long! This one was kinda weird since I wanted the Freiza thing to happen but I wanted a kiss between Bulma and Vegeta to happen in the same Chapter. It will get better I promise. 

Love you all!!!! Peace love and pickles

3 Iceis3


End file.
